Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood
Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood is the twenty-fifth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the tenth episode of Season 2. It features Chinese actor and martial arts expert, Bruce Lee, rapping against famous old western actor, Clint Eastwood. It was released on November 12th, 2012. Cast Rappers EpicLLOYD as Clint Eastwood Mike Diva and Xin Wuku as Bruce Lee (main actor and stunt double, respectively) Cameos Xin Wuku as the urban ninjas Nice Peter as the mustached cowboys Lyrics [Note: Bruce Lee is in yellow, and Clint Eastwood is in brown.] 'Bruce Lee:' I got the baddest fists of fury that the world ever saw! Defeat whole karate schools and mother fuckers with claws! How can you talk more shit with my fist in your jaw? Don't need words to serve ya; I'mma just say, "Waaataaaw!" Your movies, they bore us; they're slow as a tortoise! I'm the king of nunchucks; I fucked up Chuck Norris! I invented Jeet Kune Do, so taste my slipper shoe! Here's my two finger push up: Kung F-U! 'Clint Eastwood:' You scream like a girl and got moves like Jagger, But I'll rip through your ass faster than a Pu-Pu platter. You're in the gym too much, Ringo, perfecting kicks. You should spend more time matching your voice up to your lips. (Ah!) You don't belong in a fight; you belong in a sweatshop, So go ahead…make my iPod. Those little dances you do don't threaten me, Bruce. Fuck you, dude. I even squint better than you! (Oooh…) 'Bruce Lee:' I beat the good and the bad; you must be the ugly! I would mess up your face, but your mama did it for me! Go tug your pistol for a fist full of your million dollar babies! You were cool in the eighties, maybe, but now you're just crazy! A man who argues with people who aren't even there Is more fit to rap against this fucking chair! 'Clint Eastwood:' Do you feel lucky, punk? That's what I'm asking. You can't be too tough; you got killed by an aspirin, And your one-inch punch, same size as your pecker. Leave the rapping to me; stick to Chinese Checkers. I'd beat you in round two, but that'd be unbelievable. No one in your family ever lives to see a sequel. Poll Trivia General *This is the second battle where the two participants do not dance during the "Who won? Who's next? You decide!" sequence, after John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly. *This is the first battle where a cameo crosses the "line" in the middle of the battle, which separates both rappers from each other. *This is the first battle where both title characters are actors. *This battle is visually referenced in Terminator vs Robocop during RoboCop's third verse. *On August 22nd, 2016, Bruce Lee's quote, "The key to immortality is first living a life that's worth remembering", was written in the description of the video. *This is EpicLLOYD's fourth-favorite battle, as mentioned in a video uploaded on February 23rd, 2019 on the ERB2 channel.https://youtube.com/watch?v=V0g08wIbseo Production *This is the first battle that EpicLLOYD raps in without Nice Peter, who appears only as a non-speaking cameo. **This is also the second battle where Nice Peter does not rap, after Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe. *This is the first battle where the ERB logo is not on a color gradient background. It instead appears on a dusty, brown background. References *The outro is referencing the common tropes used in Westerns, where it often has the whistle and a tumbleweed rolling across the screen. Errors *At any point where a lower-case f'' immediately precedes a lower-case ''i, a black bar can be seen in between the two letters. *When Clint Eastwood shoots a cowboy during his Pu-Pu platter line, part of his gun is missing. Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood-0 KARAOKE ♫ Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL TRANSLATED Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC BruceLee VS Clint Eastwood epic drawing of history! References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Mike Diva Category:Xin Wuku